Various user devices, such as mobile or portable devices, include digital cameras to allow users to capture images and video. The power consumption of these user devices camera depend on the power consumption of the digital cameras as well as the power consumption associated with various sensors that are increasingly added to these user devices. Each digital camera may include a lens assembly, an image capture sensor, a MIPI (Mobile Industry Processor Interface) camera serial interface and an image signal processor (ISP). The MIPI Alliance is a non-profit corporation that operates as an open membership organization for all companies in the mobile device industry and produces standards for mobile devices, such as digital cameras.
In some instances, the digital cameras may include multiple cameras. For example, the digital camera may include a stereo camera or a micro-lens array. The stereo camera can include a pair of cameras that may be used to capture three dimensional (3D) images. The pairs of cameras may have different functions and capabilities. For example, the pairs of cameras may include high resolution cameras or low resolution cameras.